Bed Time Story
by Sensless
Summary: A small Family gets ready for another peaceful night in their cozy home...


**Hello people =)  
>his will be the second story I Publish on , and I hope you like it^^ I want to apologize for my lousy language, but im not a native speaker so you may forgive me.<br>And now have fun with our little story!**

* * *

><p>Bed Time Story<p>

He sat on one of his Sons Beds, an opened Book in his lap.

„Daddy, are you g'nna tell us da storii gain?" the younger of his Sons asked. The man smiled at him. „ Of course sweetie, but lets wait for your brother." As soon as the words were spoken, a door opened and a small boy in the age of three walked in.

„Waid for me!" he said, crawling on his brothers bed. Both boys looked at their Father now, waiting for him to begin his story. And so, the man began:

_A long, long time ago, our World was split into three Kingdoms: the Turtles, the Tigers and the Phoenixes. In the middle of their countries there was a big Mountain range that surrounded a valley, where a big, beautiful Tree stood. The Kingdoms fought about whom that tree belonged to. The Turtles said it was theirs, because they had an entrance in their country, and that they would tend the Tree so it would life forever. On the other side there were the Tigers, who claimed the Tree because it was one of their Kind who was the first to find this tree.. Plant were like Gods to them, so they would worship it. And then there were the Phoenixes. They wanted the Tree because of the reason that they build there Nest in Tees like that. Such a georgious tree was just perfect for creatures as graceful as them._

_And so the ruler of each Kingdom made his way to the tree. Each of them had the goal to come home with the message that the tree and it's Valley was theirs._

_When they arrived at their destination, they saw something none of them had ever seen. In the treetop were hundreds of Birds living, singing a wonderful Melody. At one side of the tree there was a small, clear stream flowing with lots of fish in it. All in all the scenery was beautiful and calming._

_It was like a miracle and the three different animals sat together under the tree,letting it's magic overflow them._

_Suddenly a beautiful Dragon appeared in front of them. „Who are you?" he asked the ruler. „ We are the rulers of the surrounding Kingdoms. We are here to find the answer to a question." „What Question would that be?" The Tiger looked at the Dragon and answered: „Whose tree this is." „No ones!"_

_The rulers looked confused at the dragon. „What?" asked the tiger. „This tree belongs to no one."_

_„Why?" asked the turtle. „Because it is a living being itself, that is a home to other living beeings as well as it is a home to itself."_

_„And why are you here then?" asked the Phoenix. „..."_

_he Dragon did not answer to that. He walked behind the tree. The rulers followed him curiously. In the back of the tree there was a Cave and inside the Cave there lie three big Eggs. „This...is my home, and it will be, as longs as the tree allows me to stay here. In exchange, I will protect the tree. We live in a Symbiosis, without 'belonging' to someone but ourselves!"_

_The Dragon looked at his 'guests'. „I hope you all leaned something. Now Leave, go back to you Kingdoms and tell your People what you have learned today!" with those words, the Dragon went to his eggs, lying down besides them, protectively._

_The stunned rulers left the cave and the valley, just as they were told. Each of them made a big announcement as soon as they were back home. „Listen people", they said, „ In our middle there lies a Valley with a big beautiful tree inside. It shall be called the 'Dragon Valley' from today on." It was the same announcement, no matter in which country it was spoken. „ We will all do our best to protect this Valley and we will live together in symbiosis. This will be our Goal for all Eternity!"_

_Thus, the Kingdoms were brought together into one big Kingdom, which was ruled by one Turtle, one Phoenix and one Tiger. When ever there was a fight amongst them, they would visit the wise Dragon at the base of the big Tree, deep inside the valley. They would ask him for advice and he would help them whenever he could. And so this Kingdom and it's inhabitants lived a long peaceful live._

Nothing but the low breaths of the two small boys was heard as he ended his story, until a figure standing in the door frame spoke up. „They just can't get enough of this story, ne Takao?" Takao chuckled. He put the book away, kissed both of his sons foreheads and walked to the door. „Well, it is a nice story, isn't it Kai?" Shutting off the lights he stepped outside the room. Kai closed the door and embraced his Koi, giving him a small kiss on the lips. „Yes, it is."

Together they walked to their Bedroom, getting ready for the Night. Outside, the Moon shone upon their little house. A strong Wind blew by suddenly and the branches of a big beautiful tree started to move. Their creaking sounded as if the Tee wanted say 'Good Night' to the inhabitants of the house whom he would always protect.

OWARI


End file.
